theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bale Witches
The Bale Witches were the most powerful line of Witches to ever walk the earth. They used their powers for the good of mankind and helped anyone that needed it. Many dark and rogue Supernaturals hated them as they would use their magic to stop evil, at any cost. Their ancestor, Genevieve Bale was the only Witch to be burned at the Salem Witch Trials. Though it is not on record as she was the only known accused to actually show she possessed some kind of supernatural powers. Before Genevieve there were many other generations of witches. Oddly enough, every single one of the Bale's and their ancestors were female. Only those of the family knew why and they kept it a secret, passing it on only to their children. However, when Elaine Bale was born showing no powers of a Witch, this secret was hidden from her. It is later found out that a prophecy was made that when a male was born they would be one of the long awaited Chosen Ones. It was kept a secret to all others because only those who were witches they considered could be trusted, especially since Genevieve had trusted someone who turned out to be a Warlock had given her up as a Witch. Powers There were a variety of powers that the Bale line held as Witches. Telekinesis, Advanced Telekinesis Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis Hydrokinesis/Cryokinesis/Syrokinesis Agrokinesis/Terrakinesis Divination, Premonition, Time Stasis, Stasis Suspension, Stasis Acceleration (Going into the future by 'walking/running), Stasis Rewind (Rewind Time) Levitation, Flying Leptokinesis Trivia The reason as to why the Triquetra is on the cover of the Grimoire of the Bale Witch line is because they believed heavily and strongly in the three fold rule, believing that all the good they did would come back times three. Twins run in their family. However, it was always females born. It was prophecied when a son was bore, he would be the most powerful Witch to ever walk to face of the earth. However, only this prophecy was known to those born as Witches, therefore if you were born Human in the family it was kept hidden. Maggie Bale born in 2 a.d. was named after Maggie Addison, as a sign of respect for what she had done. Alexandrya Bale is one of a few Bale Witches to be turned into a Vampire, besides Chase Bale which was Human after the time line was changed. Alexandrya's whereabouts are unknown at the present. Oddly enough, any Bale family member that changed their last name when married, either never had children, died before they could become pregnant, or their children became Warlocks later in life. It became a curse to change ones last name in the Bale line. The one time a male is born into the family, he is born with a twin brother (Francis and Chase). Unfortunately, there were Warlocks throughout the Bale blood line, many say it was caused by the curse. Some of these Warlocks killed their own parents and even their own children for being Witches instead of Warlocks.